Project Shadow
by Queen Of Heartless
Summary: a 16yr old girl is captured and taken to taken to a lab. There, she meets a mouse a mouse Gernal that goes by the name Stoker. Her life is changed. Changed forver.


HELLO!I"m bak again ^^. I'm using my name again. This is my cartoon alter ego, meeting Stoker. Its a little dark but, I was writing it when I was upset. I'm slowly working out how to use Fanfiction. Lucky this story was short. SHorter then alchemy XD.

Anyways, I don't own Stoker (I wish i did though). I hope to make it a bit of a serise but, i dont know yet. Tell me what you think. ^^ Enjoy my new story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PROJECT SHADOW

The gun barrel smoked. Blood coloured the carpet. A scream cut the air.

"Get her out of here!" shouted a man. Three men grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the room. A crowd had gathered within the street and watched as the men in, what could only be described as Army night suits, pulled a screaming seventeen year old out of her house and into a large truck.

"Clean up!" shouted a man. "Clean up and move out!"

The girl watched with tears as oil was poured in the house and around before a match was lit and thrown into the house. It was alight instantly. The girl could only scream more before someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. Sleep." Said the person. The girl's eyes fell closed in mere seconds and slumped against the person. The army men brought the truck to life and left the blazing house.

When the girl awoke, she was laying in a cell of sorts. She groaned and tried to sit up but, felt sore all over. But from what?

"What is your name?" asked a voice. The girl looked up and gasped. A man dressed in army cameo stood there, staring at her with cold brown eyes.  
"Where am I?" asked the girl, slowly standing.

"Name." Ordered the man again. The girl felt small. The man's voice was strict and stern. No messing about when he was around.  
"Jordan." replied Jordan.

"From now on you'll be none as Shadow." Said the man, pulling out a clip board.  
"Shadow? Why shadow?" asked Jordan, walking towards the bars of the cell.  
"Project Shadow. Top secret project. That's you." Said the man, flipping up a piece of paper.  
"Huh? Secret project!? What is this? Torchwood?" asked Jordan, gripping the bars.  
"You'll be briefed in the morning." Said the man.

"Briefed? What is going on!?" asked Jordan.

"Get some rest." Ordered the man before turning and walking away.

"WAIT! What's going on!? TELL ME!" shouted Jordan, only to feel suddenly tired. She fell to her knees and tried to fight the sleep away but, lost the fight. She slumped to the cold floor, not noticing the women watching her from the door where the army man disappeared through.

Jordan awoke for the second time in the cell. She was still lying on the floor and felt horrible. She sat up and looked around. Nothing had changed. She slowly stood and placed her hands on the cell bars.

"Hello." Said Jordan, looking left and right of the hallway.

"HELLO!" shouted Jordan. No one answered. She frowned and looked at the bars in her hands. She shook them a few times before sighing and giving up. She went back to her bed and sat down, not knowing what else do it. She looked u and noticed there was no window in her cell either. There wasn't even a hint of light within the hallway. An underground cell? It was the army after all. Anything could happen.

"SHADOW!" came a booming voice. Jordan jumped and stood up just as her cell door opened.  
"Come on." Ordered a voice. Jordan walked forward and looked up at the man. It was the same guy as before.

She was dragged into a room where there were two large tables. A group of men wearing white lab coats surrounded one of the tables.

"Get her ready." Said a stern voice. Jordan screamed as men grabbed her and forced her into an off white gown.

"Is he ready?" asked a voice. Jordan was strapped down onto one of the tables and turned her head to the side. Only to gasp.

A mouse was strapped down. He had brown fur and long brown hair. He wore nothing but white pants and wires all over his body.

"What is that!?" asked Jordan in alarm.

"I'm a mouse." Said the mouse, turning its head to Jordan. Jordan's eyes widened and stared back at him. He had green eyes.

"You're not from Earth, are you?" asked Jordan, allowing the information to slowly sink in.  
"Good guess sweetheart." Said the mouse.

"He's an alien." said a loud voice.  
"Like, Ben Ten alien?" asked Jordan, earning a chuckle from the mouse.

"Do I look like a cartoon character to you?" asked the mouse.

"This could all be in my mind, ok? I'm trying not to think about reality here." Snapped Jordan.

"Oh, trust me. Its real all right." Said the mouse, turning his head away from Jordan.

People came a Jordan and stuck a number of wires and tubes on her.

"Hey! What's going on?" asked the mouse. Jordan struggled.

"Don't worry General. Everything will be fine." Said that voice again.  
"Why's the kid here?" asked the mouse.

"She's our experiment." Replied the voice.

"Experiment?" questioned Jordan.  
"I want to know if mouse DNA is compatible with human DNA." Said the voice.

"You're gonna turn her into a mouse!? You're a sick man, you know that?" growled the mouse.

A mask was placed on Jordan and gas slowly started to fill her lungs. Her eyes became heavy and her vision blurry.

"Kid! KID!" shouted the mouse but Jordan was gone.

Her world became black.

When Jordan woke up she found herself back in her cell. She hurt all over and her body felt heavy.

"KID!" came a voice. Jordan slowly sat up, only to groan and lean against the wall.

"Take it easy kid." Said the voice again. Jordan looked up and found the mouse she met earlier in the cell next to her, staring at her.

"What happened? Why am I back here?" asked Jordan, holding her head.

"They've finished the experiment. You've been out for three days." Replied the mouse.  
"Three days? What happened?" questioned Jordan. The mouse didn't reply. Jordan looked down and found she was wearing white pants and a white shirt. Someone had changed her? But why?

"They put a mirror just near the bars. Go take a look." Said the mouse.

Jordan frowned but nodded. She slowly got to her feet, wincing in pain as she fell.  
"Easy kid! You'll hurt yourself even more." Said the mouse. Jordan chuckled dryly and crawled her way to the cell bars. She found the mirror and picked up, shaking slightly. Such a small thing was heavy in her hands.

She lifted it up, only to scream and drop the mirror.

"Now come on, it's not that bad." Said the mouse. "I think you look kind of cute."

Tears sprung to Jordan's eyes. She picked up the mirror again and took a deep breathe. In the mirror, staring back at her was a mouse. A brown furred, blonde haired mouse. Her eyes were still the same blue but, she everything else had changed. She also noticed two red antennas on her head, behind her huge mouse ears. She turned to the mouse in the next cell and noticed he had the same thing.  
"Name's Stoker, kid." Said Stoker, winking at her. "They called you Shadow. I'm guessing that's your name, huh?"

"No." said Jordan, placing the mirror down. "My name is Jordan."

Stoker smile weakly and nodded.

He turned his back on her and slide down the bars which separated there cell.

"Well, Jordan, get some rest. I'm afraid it'll be awhile before we get out of here." Said Stoker.

"No it won't be." Said Jordan. She crawled herself to the bed in the cell and pulled her aching body onto it.  
"Oh? Why do you say that?" asked Stoker.

"I'm getting out of here. They can't keep me locked up." Said Jordan as tears fell down her face.

Stoker didn't say a word. He merely gave her a small smile and lean his head against the bars.

"I'm craving a root beer right now." said Stoker. "An ice cold root beer."

Jordan couldn't help but laugh at the mouse's calmness. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Not noticing a piece of her hair falling over her eyes and a black tail swishing over the side of the bed.


End file.
